


Night Calls

by Falconette



Category: Free!
Genre: F/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Phone Sex, mastrubation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 20:14:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4933765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falconette/pseuds/Falconette
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rin, living in Australia after high school, is having a late night phone conversation with his GF</p>
            </blockquote>





	Night Calls

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot written during a rainy Sunday evening. I hope it will brighten up your rainy Sunday evenings :)

**Night Calls**

The afternoon training dragged on longer than expected, so when he finally showered and got to his room, Rin’s body was still worked up from the strenuous exercise. He had been living by himself in Sydney for a year now, for the first time enjoying the luxury of having his own door he could lock, his own space he didn’t have to share with anybody.

Just as he was getting used to this new freedom, she came into his life and made him wish his bed was just a little bit more spacious. Sometimes, she would sleep over but they were not quite there yet in their relationship to start discussing living together. Or rather, Rin was afraid of putting the question on the table and being rejected. He still wasn’t sure how these things worked in Australia and his male pride couldn’t afford to learn the hard way.

So he had to endure the dark, empty rooms when he returned late at night and cold sheets he had all to himself.

Maybe his bed could, after all, be fit for two?

He prepared a light meal and chewed absentmindedly as he switched through the TV stations without finding anything remotely interesting, before turning off the lights and stretching out the tired limbs across the bed. He knew his body well, it would take some time for him to wind down and fall asleep, but that only bothered him because he knew this way he will spend more time pondering stupid things.

Things like her eyes, how nice it felt to walk beside her, laugh with her, to teach her how to use chopsticks, how it felt to kiss her the first time even though his heart had been pounding like he was about to race in the Olympics, how good it felt to hold her in long embraces and how fast he got used to pulling her close to him in public, a thing that would be unfathomable in Japan. How easy it was to take her hand and feel her fingers entwine with his. How naturally their lovemaking came to be, an extension of those long, lingering embraces. How much he loved her. How lonely he was. How much he couldn’t bring himself to tell her either of those things.

He put an arm around his pillow, pulling it to his chest in a childish, comforting manner. Was she feeling the same way?

Rin’s body, pumped up and warmed up, had its own way of expressing longing, making him even more acutely aware of her absence. While his chest ached, his loins were pulsating with a relentless force he had been trying to ignore for too long.

He slid his tongue across his teeth, remembering the feel of her skin, but they were hard and sharp, unlike her yielding flesh. With a grunt of frustration he turned over in bed, trapping his erection between mattress and his taut stomach, becoming more and more aroused with every beat of his heart that ran down his shaft. Even though he just showered, he started sweating again.

Grabbing a pillow and pressing it over his head with both hands, he growled into the bedding “Fuuuuck!”

His body would not let his mind sleep. His body wanted her even though his mind knew he couldn’t have her. She was away, but he felt her beside him, beneath his fingers, brushing against his skin. Even her scent was lingering on the linen.

He flung the pillow aside and turned on his back again in one impatient jerk, for unexplainable reasons feeling he was both aroused as hell and close to tears. His hand felt for the phone lying on the nightstand, switching it on and scrolling through the messages automatically.

 _“I miss yo…”_ he started typing, then scowled and quickly deleted the text. What was that for? His other hand pressed the bulge of his crotch and he squirmed uncomfortably, frowning. He fucking wanted her, here and now, but he couldn’t write her _that._

 _“Thinking about U”_ That was better, more neutral. He didn’t want to appear desperate no matter how bad he wanted to connect.

 _“Wish you were here”_ Her message soon lit up his screen, making his heart flutter. Rin painfully grinned, absentmindedly stroking the fabric of his pajamas that were becoming too tight for him.  

 _“Yeah.”_ He replied, _“I wish we were together now...”_ he let the unfinished sentence speak for itself. It was one thing to be physical and spontaneous when it was just the two of them, but completely different somehow through typing. Awkward.

 _“I would let you do things…”_ he read her message and bit his lip hard. No, no, this was even worse, unbearable. He needed to touch her, dig his fingers into her soft curves, kiss her, the messages left too much to imagination, were too unfulfilling. He stuck a hand into warmness of his pajama pants and grabbed his cock, as if to calm it down.

 _“What kind of things?”_ he typed shakily, making several mistakes and correcting them with trembling fingers. She was never this direct in her messages, nor was he.

 _“Well… “_ she sent and waited awhile to send a follow up, _“I liked what you did that time with your fingers, behind the pool.”_

Rin recalled immediately. A warm summer night after his practice, distant voices of people on the beach, hidden by shrubbery and dark, her body pressed between the wall of the swimming pool hall and his chest, his hand down her shorts and up her… He squeezed his cock and started pumping his fist up and down, slowly, the way his fingertips had explored her tender garden.

 _“Remember?”_ her message flashed and he realized he lost the track of time reminiscing, savoring, reliving, drawing pleasure from his memory and his strokes.

 _“Sure ; >”_ He typed, then deleted and sent, _“I want to do that again. And more.”_

 _“Mmmmm, ok :)”_ she responded, _“Now?”_

 _“YES”_ he stared at the letters before holding his breath and pressing SEND. Then he lied completely motionless, waiting for the reply, dreading and anticipating it. When the phone rang, he almost dropped it.

 _“Hi.”_ The voice on the other end was hushed and smooth. She still lived in her parents’ house and had to keep things discreet.

“Hi.” Rin’s own voice was rasped and dry, so he swallowed hoping she wouldn’t hear how nervous he was.

 _“So… What are you doing?”_ there was a mischievous smile in her tone, making him blush. Was he so obvious?

“Ummm I just came home from practice and had a…”

 _“Are you touching yourself?”_ her words choked his in his throat and for a second he thought about denying everything, but gave in eventually.

“Uh-huh” his chest made a sound of a careful confession, “A little.”

 _“Watching something interesting?”_ it came like a harmless inquiry, but Rin was smart enough not to fall into a trap, even though this time he didn’t have to lie.

“No, I told you already, I was thinking about you.” He said defiantly and turned to his side, trapping his hand between his thighs and lying his face on the phone. This way her voice sounded closer to his ear, more intimate, more immediate. More present.

 _“Mmmm, that’s nice to hear.”_ He could hear she was pleased, there was a more relaxed undertone in her purr. _“Would you like me to help you out?”_

“Uh-huh”, Rin breathed meekly and squeezed his eyes shut in embarrassment. He had never done anything like this before. He hated the notion of being reduced to jerking off to a voice, an embarrassing, weakling thing to do, but even so his hand kept on gently stroking his erection.

 _“Ok then.”_ she uttered softly then hesitated, as if unsure how to continue. _“What are you wearing?”_ she said and started chuckling at her own words. Rin’s hand stopped as his eyes shot open. Was she making a fool of him?

 _“Sorry, sorry, that came out wrong. Let me try again.”_ She paused, waiting for a response, _“Rin, are you there?”_

“Yes.” The word was dry and bland, leaving the bitter aftertaste. This was a stupid idea after all.

 _“I want to make you feel good, even if I’m not there, ok?”_ her hushed voice was candid and warm. _“Will you do what I tell you to?”_

Rin took a moment to reply, turning to his back again, adjusting the phone on the pillow close to his ear, “Alright.”

 _“Are you hard?”_ lewdness that soaked her words caught him by surprise, making him confirm before a conscious critical thought appeared.

 _“Gooood.”_ She purred, _“I like it when you’re ready to go.”_

Rin was dumbfounded by her straightforwardness, more than a little stirred by lust in her smooth voice. It stoked a warmness in his stomach, a fire in his crotch. He closed his eyes and allowed the vibrations lick the inside of his ear as her tongue would.

 _“I want you to stroke yourself gently, no squeezing… just enough to get the juices flowing...”_ He knew exactly what she meant, she could drive him crazy with petting which, as he now realized, was anything but innocent. She knew what she had been doing all along. It made him smile silently.

 _“How does it feel?”_ she breathed into his ear and he shuddered, his skin prickling.

“Good…” Rin gasped curtly, getting used to the situation, quickly forgetting the empty room and the empty bed as his excitement started building up.

 _“If I was there, I would play with your balls a little…”_ Rin’s fingers obediently reached for his ball sack, cupping it in his palm, _“Gently… gently…”_ her instructions filled his head, making his fingers rub and massage his testicles, while his other hand worked on his shaft. It was easy to make believe it was her hands working on him, bringing him pleasure like so many times before.

 _“I like licking you so put some spit on it, it will go smoother…”_ Fingers of one of his hands were already on his lips, collecting saliva and spreading it across the tip of his penis. He pulled his foreskin and the feeling was much closer to the one of being inside her, so much better.

“Can I…” Rin’s throat clenched, he was not accustomed to asking permissions. “Can you tell me what would you do next?

 _“Hmmm, let’s see…”_ she took a deep breath and exhaled, tickling Rin’s neck just like she was there. _“I would take you in my mouth, deep, and suck, real slow and hard.”_ Her breaths stressed her words. _“Slow… and… hard…”_

Rin’s hands readily obliged the order, sliding across the painfully erect cock slow and hard, just like she wanted. He was breathing deep with his mouth wide open now, not caring if she heard how aroused he was, and his body squirmed under touches with a blind instinct, the muscles clenching and preparing for a release.

Just when he thought the maddening rhythm would drive him crazy her words dripped like honey in his ear, _“Go faster.”_

He took the chance to please his urges, arching his back in excitement, flustered and panting like a dog set off a leash.

_“Faster.”_

Yes! Rin’s hips bulked and rose from the bed, meeting his hand in trembling anticipation. His fingers were now a blurry of strokes, his lips exposing the sharp teeth and eyes squeezed tightly in preparation for…

_“Stop.”_

Rin didn’t react at first, her word being a distant distraction on his way to oblivion, her commanding tone in dissonance with the lull he was falling into.

 _“Stop!”_ only when the shrillness of her voice pierced through his daze did he obey, his crotch making a few unwilling twitches before falling back to the bed.

“Wha-?” he breathed a frustrated his through his teeth, almost a growl, feeling his cock pulsating in protest in his hand.

 _“Not yet.”_ She retorted, unapologetically but playfully. A slight, helpless moan escaped Rin’s lips and she softly chuckled. _“I want you to want it.”_

“I DO want it.” He cut in, hating how whiny and needy he sounded. Weak. He ran his fingers through his damp, long hair, his heartbeat gaining a normal pace. Yet, his other hand didn’t move, waiting for her instructions.

 _“Do you want me?_ ” there was a lingering, longing question in her breath. Not a question; a dread, uncertainty.

“Yes.” There was nothing weak or whiny in his prompt reply. He closed his eyes, again becoming aware of the empty, aching feeling in his chest. “So, so much…”

_… it hurts._

_“Are you lying on your back?”_ after a pause,her voice was somehow gentler, warmer.

“Yes.” His tone matched hers as his loneliness deepened. He wanted her here, needed her.

 _“I would like to sit on you, slowly...”_ Rin could swear he felt the pressure of her open palms on his pectoral muscles, or was it a memory? The feel of her thighs against his sides as his hands held her curvy hips in place, her hot insides cradling him and caressing him. His hand moved again, with no rush, just savoring the feeling.

_“What would you like me to do next?”_

Without calculations or restraint, his mouth put in words his mind carefully hid, “I would like you to ride me, lazily… I like your weight on me… I like to feel your skin sliding across mine…nnnnhh… I like it when our sweat mix and the sheets get tangled… beneath us… oohh…”

Where did all this come from? Why could he not say it to her face?

 _“Rin…”_ her voice trailed off in surprise, but his lips moved unstoppably, as did his hand fueled by reminiscence and fantasy. He heard her rapid and shallow breathing on the other side of the line and couldn’t help wondering if she was doing the same thing he was. It drove him crazy with lust. It drove him mad with the desire to hold her.

“I think about you all the time... I want you all the time… I want to have you… nnnhhh… now… to be in you… ohhhhh deep…”

He was reaching his limit, the body just about ready to completely succumb to spasms of the long anticipated climax. On the other side, her voice was small and soft, too emotional for words.

_“Rin… I… Me too…”_

“I want you here, with me…” there was something raw and pleading in his voice that surpassed sexual excitement and desire, these fleeting moments of carnal craving.

 _“I want to be there too….”_ Her voice was so tiny it was almost inaudible, shaky, _“I want to be with you…”_

“Please… “ he weakly moaned, saliva gathering in his mouth with each prolonged pant, wetness in the corner of his eyes, “Let me… finish…”

Getting back into the role, she swallowed and said determinedly, _“I would fuck you like an animal until you came, inside me… ”_

He didn’t even hear the end of the sentence as his juices started overflowing, his member twitching and spewing in his hand. He came hard with a howl, spilling hot semen all over his bare stomach, grimacing, arching, swept away by tide of too much pleasure. Finally, the sweet release!

But as trembles in his body subsided, the feeling of emptiness returned, an invisible burden pressing his chest.

“I somehow miss you even more now…” he mumbled form the corner of his mouth, his heart still beating wildly, looking away from the phone as if she could see him, his soft self. “I wish I could hold you.”

On the other side, she softly chuckled, _“I wish I could be held too, before falling asleep.”_

“I’ve been thinking.” He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and dived in, “Would you consider… bringing your stuff here. There is plenty of space for… a couple.”

_“I thought you’d never ask.”_


End file.
